


Strolling

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Français | French, Marché, Nakamaship, Shopping, Usopp is in the place, inventions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Vu l'étendu de ce dernier, le marché ne passait pas très souvent dans l'année sur chaque île. Les Mugiwara, et surtout l'ingénieux « Captain » Usopp, avaient eu de la chance d'arriver en même temps que les marchands.





	Strolling

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais Usopp ne s'en préoccupa pas. Le marché qu'il parcourait regorgeait de merveilles qu'il souhaitait tester et exploiter au mieux, et les commerçants ne semblaient pas vouloir remballer leurs affaires tout de suite.  
L'équipage avait accosté une petite île dans le Nouveau Monde qui était reliée à une centaine d'autres îles par des caravanes maritimes régulières. Chaque île avait une spécificité, que ce soit son artisanat, les matériaux qu'on y trouvait ou la faune et la flore. Les habitants avaient su en tirer profit, et un marché ambulant allait d'île en île faire profiter les habitants des merveilles de l'archipel.  
Vu l'étendu de ce dernier, le marché ne passait pas très souvent dans l'année sur chaque île. Les Mugiwara, et surtout l'ingénieux « Captain » Usopp, avaient eu de la chance d'arriver en même temps que les marchands.

Intrigué par des pierres noires striées de bandes de différentes couleurs, Usopp se rapprocha d'un banc. Le marchand, avec un sourire mielleux, se précipita vers lui.  
« Eh bien jeune homme, vous avez l’œil ! Ces pierres que vous regardez sont plus qu'incroyables ! Laissez-moi vous présenter les pierres-mét.  
\- Pierres-mét ?  
\- Pour météorologiques, tout simplement ! Selon leur couleur, elles influencent le temps, les températures, l'humidité dans l'air... Incroyable, stupéfiant non ? Juste à côté, vous avez les pierres-cha !  
\- Oui ?? » L'excitation commençait à grimper chez Usopp, il voyait déjà comment ces pierres pourraient servir à Nami.  
- Cha pour... Chaleur ! Lave, feu, eau bouillante – oui oui, elles ont été classifiées dans cette catégorie – même des cendres ! Vous maîtrisez l'élément feu mieux qu'un Fruit du Démon ! »

  
Usopp sentit son sourire admiratif se figer, ses souvenirs d'Ace remontant péniblement à la surface. Luffy ne leur en avait pas encore parlé, et ne le ferait peut-être jamais, mais son cœur se brisait lorsqu'il repensait au fait que son capitaine avait vu son frère mourir dans ses bras...  
Le marchand dû sentir son changement d'humeur, car il passa aux pierres suivantes très vite, prenant le temps d'expliquer leurs principes de base. Usopp se mit à poser des questions, un peu plus poussées (« que se passe-t-il quand on les fond pour les intégrer à d'autres métaux? Peut-on les mélanger entre elles ? Par quelle technique ? ») avant de finalement discuter des différentes méthodes de fonte et d'alliage avec le marchand, qui avait perdu son côté initialement doucereux pour parler avec passion de son travail.  
Après un peu de temps, Usopp remarqua que les autres marchands rangeaient leurs marchandises et démontaient les stands, le marché partant le lendemain pour l'île suivante.  
Ne voulant pas retenir le marchand plus longtemps malgré les protestations (pour la forme) de ce dernier, il choisit un nombre important de pierres, qui serviraient autant à rendre Nami imbattable qu'à améliorer son propre équipement.

  
Le marchand, heureux d'avoir eu à faire avec une personne qui s'y entendait, regroupa précieusement les choix d'Usopp dans des sacs avant de se diriger vers sa caisse enregistreuse.  
« Ca fera 2675 belis, je vous prie. »

  
Le visage d'Usopp se décomposa une nouvelle fois. Nami lui avait donné plus d'argent que d'habitude, discrètement, lorsqu'elle avait su pour le marché, car elle savait que cela encouragerait l'ingénieur à améliorer leurs armes. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu lui donner plus, l'équipage devant surtout penser à la nourriture, qui avait grandement diminué après leur long voyage. Leurs fonds n'étaient pas non plus illimités, et devaient durer encore plusieurs îles.  
Le marchand perçu son désarroi, et sembla sincèrement désolé.

  
« Je peux arrondir à 2600 belis, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Il est périlleux de récupérer certaines de ces pierres, je dois payer assez grassement les récolteurs, et les navettes entre îles, et ma nourriture...  
\- Non non, je comprends, c'est déjà gentil d'avoir baissé, mais je n'ai que... 1950 belis. Et avec moins de pierres que ça, je ne pourrai pas faire tout ce que je voulais...  
\- Il prend tout, voici le reste. »

  
Usopp sursauta dramatiquement en entendant la voix ronchon de Zoro et en voyant son bras tendu, donnant une bourse de belis au marchand. Ce dernier sembla aussi surpris qu'Usopp, et interrogea du regard ce dernier.  
« Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es perdu ?  
\- Sérieux, pourquoi tu demandes ça à chaque fois que tu me croises ? Ça fait trois fois cet après-midi. Bon vous prenez ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention du marchand. Il y a 800 belis là-dedans, donnez son reste à Usopp qu'on en finisse. »

  
Le marchand se dépêcha de prendre la bourse qui lui était tendue, compta rapidement son contenu avant de prendre l'argent qu'Usopp avait préparé. Zoro avait pris les paquets dans ses bras et attendait en soupirant que la transaction se termine.  
Usopp remercia encore le marchand pour ses explications, saisi les sacs restants et suivi (ou plutôt guida) Zoro vers le bateau, en silence.

  
Alors que la silhouette du Sunny apparu dans l'embarcadère, il souffla :  
« Merci. Je vais pouvoir améliorer le climato-tact, et construire mes munitions. Je pensais aussi proposer à Franky d'en intégrer dans son corps, enfin son armure, eurk, tu penses pas que ce serait super classe ?  
\- Ouais ouais, m'en fous. Tu les voulais, tu les as. Par contre tu m'aideras à piquer la bière et le saké du cuistot, j'ai pas pu en acheter. Aucun stand n'en vendait sur le marché, tu y crois ? »

  
Non, Usopp n'y croyait pas. Il avait vu plusieurs de ces stands, et avait même croisé Zoro une fois devant. Et une autre fois, il avait vu Sanji acheter diverses bouteilles, maugréant quelque chose à propos d'un Neandertal qui achetait des liqueurs trop bon marché, et qu'il allait lui montrer la différence.

  
Avec un sourire caché par les paquets, il promit.


End file.
